1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly to, a water level sensor and a dishwasher having the same, in which level of washing waster is sensed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is to remove dirt on dishes by spraying washing water to the dishes at high pressure and dry the dishes.
The dishwasher includes a cabinet, a door opening and closing the front of the cabinet, a sump, and a pump.
The cabinet constitutes appearance of the dishwasher and is provided with a tub constituting a washing space.
A door is provided at the front of the cabinet to open and close the washing space, and racks are provided inside the tub to receive dishes. The sump is provided at the bottom of the tub to store washing water therein.
The pump is provided at the lower portion of the tub to pump the washing water stored in the sump at high pressure. A motor is provided at the rear of the pump to drive the pump.
The racks are divided into an upper rack provided in the upper space of the tub and a lower rack provided below the upper rack.
A top nozzle is provided at the upper portion of the upper rack while a lower nozzle is provided at the lower portion of the lower rack. An upper nozzle is provided between the upper rack and the lower rack.
The nozzles are connected with a water guide, and dishes received in the racks are washed by spraying the washing water through the nozzles at high pressure.
The washing water pumped by the pump is guided by the water guide provided at one side of the tub and is sprayed toward the dishes received in the racks through the nozzles.
Since the dishwasher requires an appropriate amount of washing water to wash dishes, it is necessary to develop a dishwasher in which excessive supply of washing water is avoided and failure due to leakage of washing water is prevented from occurring.